I Can't Believe It
by LihhSmileyy
Summary: Jade and Beck have broken up so now it's his chance with Tori. Read how Beck and Tori's love goes through its ups and downs


This is my second PenName on Fanfic. My other one my name is **Bori4life. **On that profile I have 1 Victorious story**(Bori)**; 3 HSM stories(**Troyella, Chaylor,Jelsi,(Ryan has an unfictional character from HSM) Mostly Troyella)** and 1 Bring it On(Fight to the Finish) story,**(Lina & Evan). **Might make a Charmed and I'm working on a new HSM story and a new chapter on Bring it On(Fight to the Finish)

* * *

It was now Tori's second month of school and she was loving it. André, Cat, Robbie, and Beck had become her close friends. Jade and her still aren't friends and Rex, he's just a puppet. Ever since she kissed Beck the first day Tori always get a spark when she touch him or even thought about him. She walked into school and saw Jade and Beck fighting as usual.

"Jade I wanna break up if all we're gonna do is fight" Beck told her leaning on the lockers. "Fine Beck Oliver I don't care anymore." Jade told him and walked off. Tori walked to him and tapped his shoulder. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

_I love her smile it's just so sweet and beautiful _Beck thought.

"I'm sorry about you and Jade." She comforted him "It's cool I've been wanting to break up with her for a while." They walked to Tori's locker so she could get her stuff. "Why I thought you _loved _her" "I do love Jade just not in that way anymore, I mean I love her like a sister like Cat. And plus I like someone else" Beck told Tori getting his stuff out his locker. Tori smiled sadly knowing she had really strong feelings for Beck. After Beck said that Tori smiled sadly "Really what's she like" Tori asked him trying to sound happy about it. "Well she's a brunet, very smart, gorgeous, talented, and has the most amazing smile "Who is she" She asked."Well her name is -" he got cut off by the bell ringing. They walked to Sikowitz class, when they walked into the room it was very talkative in there, Beck sat next to Tori and started to play in her hair. "Stop Beckett" Tori laughed fixing her hair; he laughed "Okay Victoria" she smiled at him. For about 10 minutes Sikowitz still wasn't in the class so they all started to talk. 20 minutes later the bell rung and they all went to their next few classes

* * *

Now it lunch time and Andre and Tori were at the Grub truck getting their food. "So I'm having a sleepover tomorrow will you come" Tori asked Andre when she was done asking for her order. "Sure Tor you inviting the gang" She nodded, got her food and they walked to the table where Cat, Robbie, and Beck were already eating. "Hi Hi" Cat said cheerfully. "Hey Lil red" Andre said sitting next to her and Tori sat next to Robbie and Beck. "Okay I'm having a sleepover tomorrow and I want you guys to come." Tori told her friends "Yay I love sleepovers" Cat exclaimed. Tori laughed, "I can come since tomorrow is Friday" Beck said and Robbie nodded. They all ate their food, talked and acted like crazy teenagers. After they were finish they all back to their classes.

**Tori's POV**

School had just ended and I was now heading home with Trina. She sung the whole way home and now I was deaf. By the time we got home I practically jumped out the car and ran into the house, I threw my book bag down and walked into the kitchen and poured me a glass of lemonade. I went to the living room and turned the TV on. 15 minutes later I got a text message

_Cn you come over I'm bored :)  
Beck_

_Sure be ther in 5  
Tori_

I grabbed my jacket, my house key and walked out the door to Beck's Rv. Beck's house wasn't that far from my house so I always like walking to it. When I made it I knocked on the door

"It's open" I heard so I opened the door and closed it after I was in. "Hi Toro"

"Hey...so what should we do" I asked him as I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. "How about we watch a movie and order pizza" He suggested. "I'll order the pizza you pick a movie" I told him. I got my phone and ordered the pizza which would be here in about 20-35 minutes. After I got off the phone I went back to the couch lying on my side in front of Beck. We were watching Saw II and in about 30 minutes of watching it I was now clinging onto Beck's shirt every time someone got killed. That's when somebody knocked on the door and I screamed. "Chill it's probably the pizza" Beck told me and got the door; he paid the dude and went back to Tori. He got 2 plates and put one slice on both plates he also grabbed two cokes and handed one to Tori "Thanks". They ate and finished watching the movie. "So what can we do now" I asked Beck, "We can just talk"

"Ok"

"You know how I asked you about the girl you liked" He nodded his head. "What do you love about her" I asked him trying to figure out. He got up and sat next to me on his bed. "I love how she's so caring she doesn't care about just herself but for others who are in need, how she's not selfish or uptight, I love her laugh, she's just indescribable." Beck poured his heart out. Now there was no way he was into me. "She sounds like a wonderful girl" I told him trying to force a smile. She looked into his eyes. Beck than leaned in and so did I. Our lips met and I just felt sparks, he licked my bottom asking for entrance and I accepted. After about 4 minutes I pulled away "Wow" "Yeah you're her Tori I've loved you ever since the day you spilt coffee on my shirt, you're the girl that I can't get out my mind"

I was speechless I couldn't believe beck loved me. "Beck the day we kissed in Sikowitz class I fell for you...hard but you were with jade and I didn't want to ruin that so I kept my feelings to myself for a while." I told him smiling and so was he.

"So Tori Vega will you be my girlfriend" beck asked me. I smiled widely "I would love too" We kissed each other and smiled.

"Just one question" I said to him "Why me…you can have any girl but why me"

Beck scooted closer to me, "Because you're not like other girls you are special to me. I don't notice other girls just you"

I almost was in tears but they didn't come out. I kissed him on his lips and he kissed back. After hands roamed and the make out session got heated. It was about 7pm and beck dropped me off at home. I got home and ate, took a shower, and dreamt about me and beck.

* * *

It was now morning time for school. Tori woke up and started to get dressed. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with an_ I'm Doing Me _shirt with a pair of black sandals. She also put a pair of ribbon earrings with a 2 finger ring that said _Love_**(outfit in profile)** She ran downstairs waiting for Trina. "Come on Trina" Tori yelled to her unbelievable sister. "I'm coming she said coming down the stairs "It takes time to look _this_ perfect." Tori rolled her eyes and they left on their way to school. When they arrived at school after going to pick up a latte from Starbucks Tori got out the car and walked into the building. She then saw beck waiting at her locker. She walked over to him and smiled. "Hey beautiful" Beck said kissing Tori's cheek. "Hey handsome so what's up" "Well first I wanted to say since we're dating I want to take you on a real first date so Tori Vega will you go out with me this Friday night since we can't have it tomorrow" He asked her she giggled. "I would love too." She got her thing out her locker and they walked to their classes hand in hand. Their classes were going by so fast, the whole gang except Jade were sitting at their usual table eating their lunch. Beck's arm was around Tori's waist.

"So what are we doing tonight" Andre asked Tori. She was about to answer but Cat said" How bout we go to the zoo" Everybody looked at her. "Cat the zoo's not open at night"

"Oowfuee" Andre wrapped his arms around her shoulders "It's okay Little Red" He comforted

"Anyway we are watching scary movies and doing other fun things. Robbie I only have 2 rules for you. 1 Don't pee on my floor when a scary part comes on. and 2 You can NOT go into my mom's room for ANYTHING" Tori said looking at Robbie and he nodded. The bell then rung which meant it was time to go to their next two classes

* * *

**PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. This is my second Victorious story, so by the 3rd or 4th story I'll try my best at description and other things.**


End file.
